A Doggy Love
by SweetLala92
Summary: Melinda is out for a walk with her dog Bella who meets another dog called Edward. The dogs fall in love with each other but Melinda doesn't like Edwards owner, Jim. What will happen to the dogs? Will they be able to be together? Please Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fanfiction called "A Doggy Love". Please read and review!!!**

Title: A Doggy Love

It was a sunny day in Grandview and Melinda Gordon decided to take her dog Bella out for a walk. Bella was like the most adorable boxer someone could imagine of. She went to the park and took the leash off of her. Bella was running on the meadow while Melinda sat down on a bench. Suddenly she didn't see her dog anymore. Bella was away. Melinda stood up and went looking for her. She walked through the whole park but didn't find her. Suddenly she saw Bella from the corner of her eyes with another dog. She turned around and saw that it was a golden retriever. Then she looked up to the owner. It was the hottest guy Melinda had ever seen in her entire life. He was tall and had a great body. His hair was black and short. 'Stop!' Melinda brought herself back to earth. She ran towards the dog owner and Bella.

Melinda: "What the hell… " She looked into the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen and got lost in them. Again she needed some seconds to come back to reality. "What the fuck are you doing with MY dog?"  
Jim: "Excuse me?! I didn't do anything with your dog. She suddenly came to me with Edward… That's all."  
Melinda: "Do you really think I'm so stupid?" She said sharply.  
Jim: "No, I don't think that you're stupid. I just don't get your problem."  
Melinda: "You are my problem. Why do you want to take my dog away?"  
Jim: "I never planned on taking it away. As I told you before she came to me!"  
Melinda: "Nice try of self-defense but it doesn't work with me. Just leave my dog alone." She yelled.  
Jim: "You know what? YOU ARE CRAZY!"  
Melinda: "I AM CRAZY? What are you if I'm crazy?"  
Jim: "You know what? Take your doggy and go. We'd probably never meet again. So where's the problem?"  
Melinda: "Why don't you go instead of telling me to leave?! Are you such a macho that I have to follow your instructions?"  
Jim: "You know what? Just do what you want and what you think is right. All I know is that I'm not gonna spend my day yelling at some stranger." He turned around and left.  
Melinda stood there alone with her dog in the park, staring at Jim who was nearly running away from her. 'Gosh… Why was I so mean to him? He didn't do anything and I acted like the biggest jerk on earth…' she thought. Suddenly Bella barked and wanted to run to Edward while Edward wanted to escape from Jim, too. They acted like two lovebirds. Melinda looked at Bella. Bella suddenly looked up at her with huge eyes. It seemed like she had tears in them but Melinda didn't want to go near the owner of the other dog. Especially not after her reaction on him.

On the other side of the park Jim was with Edward who acted the same way as Bella. Jim didn't notice his dog's look because he was lost in thoughts.  
'Damn… This girl was just gorgeous. But she's pregnant dogy. Why can't she just be as lovely as she looks like? God I wish she would like me… I'd definitely ask her out for dinner' he thought and then looked down to his dog. He saw the look in his eyes.  
"Sorry, but I can't let you go, buddy… She won't be pleasant. If she was I'd let you go!"  
Edward looked down like he understood every word Jim said. Then Jim saw as Bella was led away by Melinda. He couldn't think about anything else but her and obviously neither his dog. Then he went home, too.

The next day Jim went to the park again hoping to see Melinda again. He didn't see her anywhere. He already decided to take his dog back home when he saw a woman looking like Melinda. He went closer to her when she turned around. She looked even more beautiful than the day before. He just stood there with an opened mouth. Melinda was wearing a mini skirt and a pink top. She was showing perfect cleavage. Jim couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
'Wow…' Jim thought to himself. Then he noticed that Edward was trying to run to Bella but failed.  
Jim: "You can't go to her, bud!"  
Edward barked loudly. Bella heard it and barked back. On the sound of her dog barking Melinda turned around. She turned around and saw Jim standing there.  
'He's so handsome!' she thought. She decided to walk over to him since Bella really seemed to like Edward. The nearer they came the more excited became Bella.  
Melinda: "Honey, we'll be there in like five seconds. Don't act like this."  
Then they arrived.

Melinda: "Excuse me."  
Jim: "What do you want?" he asked annoyed.  
Melinda: "My dog really seems to like yours. I understand it now… And…"  
Jim: "And what?"  
Melinda: "And I'm sorry for my behavior the last time…"  
Jim's face lit up.  
Jim: "It's okay. I guess I would have done the same thing."  
Melinda: "So? What are we doing now?"  
Jim: "I guess we should let them run around together. What do you think?"  
Melinda: "Okay, that's a good idea."  
They let their dogs play and run in the park. Suddenly Jim noticed that he didn't even know the lady's name.  
Jim: "Uhm… I'm Jim. Jim Clancy by the way." He stretched out his hand.  
Melinda: "Melinda Gordon." She took his hand, shook it and pointed to the dogs. "And this is Bella."  
Jim: "My dog's name is Edward."  
Melinda: "What a coincidence."  
Jim: "What do you mean?"  
Melinda: "Bella and Edward. Like the characters in 'Twilight'. I so love this movie."  
Jim: "I didn't notice that although I love the movie, too."  
Melinda: "It's the reason why I called her Bella."  
Jim: "Same here."  
Melinda: "God… It's getting cold." She rubbed her arms.  
Jim: Oh… Here, take my jacket." He put his jacket over her shoulders.  
Melinda: "Thank you… But I can't take it. Now you're freezing and I was so mean to you…"  
Jim: "It's okay. I offered it. So take it."  
Melinda: "Okay, thank you."  
They talked until it got dark.  
Melinda: "I think I should go home now."  
Jim: "Are you walking alone."  
Melinda. "Nope… I have Bella with me."  
Jim: "So you're alone. I won't let you go home alone. It's too dangerous."  
Melinda: "I always walk home alone. That's no problem."  
Jim: "But it's too dangerous for women to walk out there when it's dark, Mel." He said worried.  
Melinda: "How did you just call me?"  
Jim: "Mel… Is it okay for you if I call you like this?"  
Melinda: "Sure. I just was surprised because no one ever called me like this before."  
Jim: "Let's go." He stood up and whistled. Edward and Bella ran towards him. Then they walked to Melinda's apartment. When they arrived they stood in front of her door.  
Melinda: "So… Here we are."  
Jim: "Okay."  
Melinda: "Thanks for walking me home."  
Jim: "You're welcome." He said.  
Melinda: "I guess our dogs enjoyed being together the whole day."  
Jim: "Yeah. I think so, too." He paused. "When will you go out for the walk tomorrow?"  
Melinda: "I don't know. I guess about 5pm because I have to work and I'll have the little one tomorrow."  
Jim: "Okay. Wanna go together?"  
Melinda: "Sure, why not?! Bella would go crazy otherwise."  
Jim: "I guess Edward would, too."  
Melinda: "Okay. See you then." She hugged him.  
Jim: "See you tomorrow." He said as she opened the front door. She walked in and closed the door. Then Jim went back home with a sad Edward next to him. He was thinking of the time he'd spent with Melinda. Suddenly he realized something…

**Please REVIEW!!!!! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jim couldn't wait to see Melinda again because he really wanted to know who the 'little one' was.  
In the evening he went to Melinda's apartment and rang the bells. Melinda opened the door.  
Melinda: "Oh, hey, come in."  
Jim: "Hey. What's wrong?"  
Melinda: "Nothing." They walked to the living-room. "Make yourself comfy."  
Bella ran towards Edwards while Melinda went out of the room. Jim looked around and noticed that the flat was a total mess. Everywhere were baby toys. Then Melinda came back with a baby in her arms.  
Melinda: "Okay, we can go now. I got her ready."  
Jim: "Awww… She's adorable. Is she your daughter?"  
Melinda: "No, she's my little sister. My mom and I take terms at watching her because she has to work, too. I don't want kids… At least not now. And I still have enough time to become a mother. Until then I'm gonna have her as my little angel."  
Jim: "I want kids as soon as possible. I can't wait to have my own cutie in my arms. What's her name?"  
Melinda: "Her name is Susan."  
Jim: "I like that name. How old is she?"  
Melinda: "She's 16 months. And before you ask… My mom had an affair with someone and he doesn't even want to see her."  
Jim: "I'm sorry."  
Melinda: "It's okay. I'm happy to have her. Now let's go before it's too late."  
Jim: "Okay, let's go."  
Melinda put Susan in the stroller. Then they walked out into the park. It didn't take long until Melinda noticed that Susan had fallen asleep. She hugged her teddy.  
Melinda: "She's so cute."  
Jim: "Yeah, she is. Come on. Give me Bella. Then you can guide the stroller with both hands." He took Bella before he even finished his sentence.  
Melinda: "Why are you so nice to me? I was so mean to you at the beginning."  
Jim: "Yeah, but you said that you're sorry and I like you as a friend."  
Melinda: "I like you, too… As a friend." They smiled at each other.

They were outside for two hours now.  
Melinda: "I think I should bring her home."  
They walked back to her apartment and tucked Susan in.

They went for walks together for three months now and they really liked each other. In fact they both wanted more than just a friendship. They wanted to have the same thing that their dogs had: a relationship. Both didn't know how to act when the other one was around.  
Melinda and Jim were going out for walks together everyday now. Some days they just went for 1 hour and some other days they spent the half day together.

Today was one of those days where Melinda and Jim spent the whole day together. In the evening he brought her home what was a ritual for them now. Actually Jim didn't want to leave Melinda alone because he liked being around her but he didn't know how to ask her to let him in. Then she looked up to him.  
Melinda: "Jim… Could you please come in with me?"  
Jim: "Erm… Yeah… Sure. What's wrong?"  
Melinda: "I don't want to be alone now…"  
Jim: "Why? What happened?"  
Melinda: "The other day there called someone and when I picked it up he ended the call without saying anything…"  
Jim suddenly blushed.  
Jim: "Oh, yeah… Sorry that was me… I wanted to call my mom… And she's saved as "mom". Since "Melinda" is above her. I called you… I'm sorry. But I needed to talk to my mom so badly."  
Melinda: "Ouh… Okay… But could you still come in, please? I don't want to be alone right now."  
Jim: "Okay."  
They went inside and into the living-room. There they sat down on the couch.  
Melinda: "Do you want to drink or eat something?"  
Jim: "I have an idea… You're getting a bath to relax while I'm fixing something to eat."  
Melinda: "I can't let you cook here. You're the guest!"  
Jim: "I offered it. So I'm gonna do it!"  
Melinda: "Okay… I guess I can't resist anyway…"  
Jim: "Right. Just go to the bathroom… I'll be done in half an hour. I already know what I'm going to cook."  
Melinda: "Ouh… Okay…. And what?"  
Jim: "Something Italian. I hope you like Italian?!"  
Melinda: "Yeah, who doesn't?"  
Jim: "Okay… And I'm gonna feed the dogs, too."  
Melinda: "No, I'm gonna do it now!"  
Jim: "As I told you before… Go to the bathroom and I'll manage everything!"  
Melinda: "Okay, okay." She said and then left.  
Jim stayed at the kitchen and fixed something for the dogs before he started cooking. He decided to make lasagna since it was his favorite meal.

Melinda was in the bathroom letting the bathtub run full with water. Her thoughts were about Jim all the time. She imagined him coming into the tub with her together although she knew that this would never happen.

45 minutes later Melinda came out of the bathroom again wearing a light blue dress.  
Melinda: "Hmmm… Smells good. Like lasagna. My favorite meal!"  
Jim: "Really? It's your favorite meal? Mine, too."  
The looked into each other's eyes.  
Melinda: "Okay, I'm gonna set the table now."  
Jim: "Too late. I already did it."  
Melinda walked to the dining room. The table was perfectly set. There were candles on it and it just looked like a waiter would have done it.  
Melinda: "Wow…"  
Jim: "I hope it's not too much?!"  
Melinda: "No, it's just perfect."  
They sat down and had dinner together.

After eating they did the dishes together and sat down on the couch.  
Melinda: "Thank you."  
Jim: "For what?"  
Melinda: "For being here!!"  
Jim: "It's okay."  
Melinda: "Can you stay here tonight?"  
Jim: "Sure. I can sleep on your couch."  
Melinda: "Ouh no… No way… You'll sleep in my bed with me. That's what friends do!"  
Jim: "If you really are okay with it… Then I'll sleep with you in your bed."  
Melinda: "Sure it's okay…"  
They smiled at each other. Then they decided to go to bed. Melinda laid down on the left side and Jim on the right.

In the morning Jim and Melinda woke up at the same time. They noticed that they came very close over the night. Melinda's head rested on his chest and he had his arm around her like he wanted to protect her from something. They enjoyed being so close to each other but didn't know that the other one was feeling the same.  
Melinda: "Good morning." She smiled at him.  
Jim: "Morning. Did you sleep well?"  
Melinda: "Yeah, I did… But actually I should ask you this."  
Jim: "I had the best sleep ever."  
Melinda: "Really?"  
Jim: "Yep."  
Melinda: "Okay…" she got up.  
Jim: "What are you doing?"  
Melinda: "You'll see in a sec." she left the room and came back 5 minutes later with a tray in her hands.  
Jim: "Breakfast in bed?"  
Melinda: "Yep… As a thanks for yesterday…"  
Jim: "God, I love you." He slipped not noticing what he said.  
Melinda: "What?" she said shocked.  
Just in this moment he noticed it. He blushed in embarrassment. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her the truth? He decided to do it.  
Jim: "Okay… I think it's about time to tell you the truth… Some weeks ago I fell in love with you…" he looked at her.  
Melinda: "What? You… Love… ME???"  
Jim: "Yeah… Please, just say something about it…"  
Melinda: "Actually that's a good thing." She smiled at him.  
Jim: "What does that mean?"  
Melinda put down the tray on the nightstand.  
Melinda: "I love you, too."  
Jim: "Really?"  
Melinda: "Yeah. That's why I'm such a jerk when you're around. I fell in love for you the night you brought me home first."  
Jim: "Really for that long? I didn't even notice it!"  
Melinda: "Yeah… I tried to cover my nervousness when you were around… In fact I want the same thing that our dogs are having."  
Jim: "Me too."  
They both were relieved that they were feeling the same for each other. Jim stood up and went over to Melinda. He came closer and closer to her and kissed her passionately. He played with his tongue on her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth in order to deepen the kiss. The passionate kiss changed to a wild one and they were exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Suddenly Bella and Edward were running into the room and disturbed them. It seemed like the dogs wanted to go out for a walk.  
Jim: "Guys… That's not fair. We don't disturb you when you want to be alone… Why do you have the right to do that?!  
Melinda: "They can't answer your question, Jimmy boy!"  
Jim: "I know… But still… It's mean of them."  
Melinda: "C'mon. You can go to the bathroom first when you want and I'm gonna feed the dogs.  
Jim: "Okay… And I'm gonna fix us a breakfast to go out of your breakfast, okay?"  
Melinda: "Okay." They kissed each other and then went different ways.

**I know I'm rushing it a little… Please REVIEW anyway ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

40 minutes later they both were ready to go to the park. When they arrived they let the dogs run free and sat down on a bench. Melinda was sitting on Jim's lap and they were kissing passionately. They didn't notice anything around them. Then Jim pulled away.  
Jim: "Why did they have to do this to us?"  
Melinda: "Who? The dogs?"  
Jim: "Yeah…"  
Melinda: "Well, maybe they don't want us to be together?" she joked.  
Jim: "Very funny. As if I would listen to my dog… I'm the boss of him and not the other way around."  
Melinda: "Good to know." The kissed again.  
The dogs came running back and disturbed them again.  
Melinda: "Come on guys… Is that your new game?"  
Jim: "So? What are we doing now?? Going to me or to you?"  
Melinda: "What about staying here and having breakfast? Cause we still didn't eat anything…"  
Jim: "Good call… We could have a picnic." He kissed her head.  
Melinda: "And later we can go to you. I want to see your apartment so badly."  
Jim: "Okay… That's a plan."

Suddenly Melinda's cell rang. The caller ID said unknown and she picked up.  
Melinda: "Hello?"  
Voice: "Melinda Gordon?"  
Melinda: "Yes… Who is this?"  
Voice: "It's Mrs. Snow… There's water in your flat. I guess you should come home as soon as possible…"  
Melinda: "Okay… I'll be there in like 5 seconds. Thank you. Bye."  
Voice: "Bye."  
They hung up the call.  
Jim: "What's wrong?"  
Melinda: "There's water in my flat… I need to go there now… Sorry Jim."  
Jim: "It's okay. I'm coming with you."  
Melinda: "Thank you."  
They got up and walked to her apartment.

When they arrived they noticed that a pipe was broken. Her whole apartment was under water.  
Melinda: "d**n… What am I going to do now?"  
Jim: "Take the most important stuff and move to my apartment… It's 5 blocks away…"  
Melinda: "I can't move to your apartment…"  
Jim: "Why not?" he asked sadly.  
Melinda: "Because we just came together and I don't want to burden you with my problems just now…"  
Jim: "You're no burden to me, okay… Just do the thing I told you to do."  
Melinda: "Okay… Thank you, honey."  
They packed her stuff and brought it to his apartment.

Jim opened he door to his apartment and they went in with the dogs and all of Melinda's stuff.  
Melinda: "OMG… I love your apartment!"  
Jim: "It's nothing special. Just an apartment."  
Melinda: "I still love it. I guess I can live here." She smiled at him.  
Jim: "I knew you would say that."  
Melinda: "Yeah… Where can I put down my bags? They're getting heavy."  
Jim: "Just bring them to the bedroom."  
Melinda: "Okay, thank you." She kissed him.  
Then they brought the bags to the bedroom and went back to the living-room. There Melinda sat down on the couch.  
Jim: "Wanna drink something?"  
Melinda: "No, thanks. I'm all set."  
Jim: "Okay." He sat down and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
Melinda: "Thank you so much for letting me stay here…"  
Jim: "It's okay, babe. I can't let you live on the street and I guess you wouldn't want to live with your mom again, would you?"  
Melinda: "No, not really. I always told myself that once I moved out I'd never go back to her. Not that I'm fighting with her but I don't want to be her little girl again."  
Jim: "Speaking of your mother… When will you take care of little Su again?"  
Melinda: "Tomorrow I think… OMG, Jim…" she said shocked.  
Jim: "What is it?" he asked worried.  
Melinda: "I forgot all of her stuff at my apartment… The stroller, the diapers, her clothes, her toys… God, I'm such a bad sister… Now think of me having my own… I'd forget everything."  
Jim: "Melinda calm down… I took everything except the stroller… it's in one of the bags. We can get the stroller now if you want?! And I guess you'd be a good mom. I've seen you with Su…"  
Melinda: "Okay, Jim, that's enough." She kissed him passionately.  
The kiss lasted for some minutes.  
Jim: "Do you want to go to your apartment and get the stroller now?"  
Melinda: "Yes, because I'll need it tomorrow. But I don't want to disturb this moment…"  
Jim: "You aren't disturbing it. We can go and get it and then spending the whole day here if you want. The dogs already were outside and there's no need to go out anymore then."  
Melinda: "Okay… But I still have to call my mom because she doesn't know what happened and when she wants to stop by and sees my apartment she'll go crazy."  
Jim: "Okay… Then I'm gonna go and get the stroller and you'll call your mom, okay?"  
Melinda: "You're my hero!" she kissed him again.  
Then he stood up, brought her the cell phone and went out of the apartment.

Melinda typed her mother's number into the cell.  
Beth: "Hello?"  
Melinda: "Hey, mom, it's me."  
Beth: "Melinda, what's wrong?"  
Melinda: "First of all… My apartment… A pipe broke and now there's water everywhere… I had to move out immediately."  
Beth: "OMG… And now? Where are you? Why didn't you come to me?"  
Melinda: "Yeah, that's the other part I want to tell you… I have a boyfriend, Jim. He's amazing. I'm living at his apartment now. He's getting the stroller from my flat. We brought everything here. It's not too far away from my old one…"  
Beth: "Oh, okay… So I'm gonna bring Susan to his apartment tomorrow?"  
Melinda: "Yes…"  
They talked for some more minutes and then hung up.

10 minutes later Jim came back with the stroller.  
Melinda: "You just are amazing! How can I ever thank you for everything you're doing for me?" she asked him as he entered the room.  
Jim: "I'd know something…" he walked over to her, sat down on the couch and came closer to her.  
Melinda: "Ouh… You mean…" she also came closer to him until her lips met his. She started to bite his bottom lip softly. Then he licked hers, begging for entrance. Melinda opened her mouth and he put his tongue in it. The kiss got deeper and deeper. It turned from passionate to wild. Then Melinda put her arms around his neck while his hands rested on her waist. He started to explore her body. They didn't notice that the dogs were watching them the whole time. Suddenly Jim lifted Melinda up and walked over to the bedroom. There he placed her on the bed. Her hands were now under his shirt. Then they pulled off each other's shirts. Jim kissed her down to her belly button. When he started to play with his tongue in it she started to moan. Then he kissed her down to her jeans and removed it. After that Melinda removed his. Now they were just wearing their underwear. Jim kissed Melinda's neck and opened her bra. She started to play with his boxers while he removes her panties. When they both were naked Jim pulled away.  
Melinda: "What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.  
Jim: "Nothing's wrong…"  
Melinda: "Why did you stop then?"  
Jim: "I just wanted to ask you if you really want it?!"  
Melinda: "Of course I do. I love you and I want to feel you inside of me…"  
Jim: "Okay, so I'm gonna enter you now…"  
Melinda: "Okay." She whispered full of lust into his ear.  
Then Jim put on a condom and entered her softly. He took care that he wouldn't hurt her.  
Jim: "You okay?" he asked her when he did it. Melinda just nodded her head. Then he began to move in her. At first it was soft. They moved in unison. Then it got faster and faster until they both collapsed 20 minutes later.

The next morning Melinda woke up. She was still naked and in Jim's arms. He was still asleep. She tried to get up without waking him up.  
Jim: "Don't even try it, honey."  
Melinda: "Ouh, good morning, baby… I didn't know you were awake?!"  
Jim: "Well, I am." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Do you know that you're more beautiful every time I see you?"  
Melinda: "No, but now you told me." She smiled and kissed him passionately.  
Then they heard the dogs barking.  
Jim and Melinda: "Let's go for a walk…" they laughed and got up.

Half an hour later they both were ready to go. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
Melinda: "Ouh… That could be my mom… You know because of Susan."  
Jim: "Ouh, right. It's our job to watch her today…"  
Melinda: "Wrong… It's my job. I can't tell you to watch her…"  
Jim: "Come on… She's such a cutie and she looks exactly like you… I want to take care of her, too." He said sadly.  
Melinda: "Hey, I was kidding. I know that you love her!"  
Then they opened the door and Beth came in with Susan in her arms. The baby was sound asleep.  
Melinda: "Hey mom." She hugged Beth. "That's Jim, my boyfriend. Jim, that's my mom Beth."  
Beth: "Nice to meet you."  
Jim: "The pleasure is all mine." They shook hands.  
Beth: "I'm so sorry but I have to go to work now. I'd love to stay a bit longer but I'll get fired if I would…"  
Melinda: "It's okay… Just give me my little angel." Melinda took Susan.  
Jim: "I have an idea… Why don't you let Susan stay here over night and tomorrow evening we'll have a nice dinner together?!"  
Beth: "Melinda, if he wasn't your boyfriend I'd definitely take him!" then she turned to Jim. "That's a good idea… But I don't want to ruin your evenings…"  
Jim: "Nah… It's okay. I love having Susan around and I'd like to get to know you a bit better and I guess a dinner is the perfect thing for something like that?!"  
Beth: "Okay… If you're okay with it… I am, too."  
Jim and Melinda: "Of course we are."  
Beth: "Okay… So see you guys tomorrow. Bye."  
Melinda and Jim: "Bye."  
Then Beth left and Melinda stood there with her little sister in her arms.  
Jim: "You know what? She looks like she'd be your daughter."  
Melinda: "Jim, stop it. Don't even try. I don't want to have my own kid now and I told you this before, remember?!"  
Jim: "Yeah, but it was worth a try."  
Melinda: "You're too funny."  
Jim: "And you're the cutest, prettiest, sexiest, hottest girl I've ever met in my entire life!"  
Melinda: "I love you."  
Jim: "I love you, too."  
Just when they were about to come closer to kiss Susan started to cry.  
Melinda: "I guess no one wants us to be together… Yesterday the dogs now she…"  
Jim: "No, I just think that she needs new diapers… It's stinking in here…"  
Melinda: "Ouh… You're right. I'm gonna do that and you can get the dogs ready to go out!"  
Jim: "Okay. See you in a sec, babe." They shared a quick kiss before Jim went to the dogs and Melinda into the bathroom.

**Please REVIEW!!!! 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4

45 minutes later they both were ready. Melinda put Susan in the stroller and Jim took the dogs. Then they went out of the apartment.  
Melinda: "You can give Bella to me. I'm used to manage both the stroller and the dog."  
Jim: "No, it's okay. I'll take her. Where do you want to go?"  
Melinda: "I don't know? What about the place where we first met?"  
Jim: "The park? Okay…"  
Melinda: "Okay, let's go."  
They walked to the park and let the dogs run. Melinda and Jim sat down on a bench and held hands. Suddenly Susan started to cry.  
Melinda: "Sorry, she's hungry."  
Jim: "How do you know that?"  
Melinda: "I don't know… I just know it…" she took the baby out of the stroller and fed her with a bottle of milk.  
Jim: "You're amazing."  
Melinda: "I'm just feeding my sister… What is amazing about this?"  
Jim: "That you're always there for her. You're helping your mom and your sister…"  
Melinda: "That's what a family is there for, Jim."  
Jim: "I know… That's why I can't wait to have my own… With you."  
Melinda: "Oh, shut up."  
Jim: "Come on. It would be fun!"  
Melinda: "We're just a couple for one day and you're already talking about having kids?"  
Jim: "Yeah, why not? I feel like I've known you forever and I want to stay with you till the end of my life."  
Melinda: "I'm feeling the same for you but I don't know when I'll be ready to have a kid. I'm sorry."  
Jim: "No, it's okay… But please let me at least dream about it?!"  
Melinda: "I can't forbid you your dreams."  
Jim: "Thanks… I love you."  
Melinda: "I love you, too." They shared a passionate kiss. Then Melinda put Susan back in the stroller.

6 months later…  
The dinner with Beth was such a success that Melinda wanted to meet Jim's mother as soon as possible. So they met her the weekend after the dinner with Beth. Melinda's apartment was renovated but they decided that Melinda would stay at Jim's because they were even closer by now.  
Today it was their anniversary and Jim and Melinda both had a surprise for each other. Melinda had decorated the apartment with candles and rose petals. Then she went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was ready she went to the bedroom and chose the sexiest dress she had. Then she went back to the living-room. Just in this moment Jim came home.  
Jim: "Hey babe." He came to her and kissed her.  
Melinda: "Hi sweetheart."  
Jim and Melinda: "Happy anniversary." They said in unison and then laughed.  
Then they had dinner together. After dinner Jim started to speak.  
Jim: "Melinda… I'll never forget the day we met. Our beginning wasn't the best one but the second time we met… When we talked for hours I felt that there was something special about you. Now I can't imagine how I could live without you. You're the most important person in my life. I love taking care of your little sis and I know you want to wait but I can't wait to have my own family with you. I don't know what happened to us if our dogs didn't fall in love with each other. I'm so happy that they did. I'll never forget the night we confessed each other our love and the night after that. I love you so much and I want to be with you forever… That's why I wanted to ask you… Melinda Gordon, will you marry me?"  
Melinda just looked at him with wide opened eyes. She couldn't believe what had happened. When she found her voice again she answered.  
Melinda: "Yes… I will marry you! I love you more than anything else…" she put his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Then Edward came with a jewellery box in his muzzle. Jim took it, opened the box and put the ring on her finger.  
Melinda: "OMG… Jim, you're amazing the ring is so beautiful!"  
Jim: "But not as beautiful as you…"  
They kissed each other softly.  
Melinda: "You're sweet… I need to talk to you about something."  
Jim: "What about? Why are you so serious, babe?"  
Melinda: "Can we please sit down on the couch?"  
Jim: "Sure we can…"  
They went over to the couch and sat down there. Then Bella came to them with a pregnancy test in her muzzle.  
Melinda: "Jim…" she looked at her dog and Jim did, too.  
Jim: "Does that mean…?" he asked full of hope.  
Melinda: "Yes, I want to start a family with you. I want a baby. But just with you…"  
Jim: "God, I love you, Melinda." He kissed her wildly.  
Melinda: "I love you, too!" they kissed each other passionately.  
Jim: "But I don't want to pressure you into having a kid. I want you to agree because you really want it." He said seriously.  
Melinda: "I do want it. Otherwise I wouldn't have told you that I want it. I always told you what I feel and what I want and you always accepted it. The last months, when I saw you with Susan, I thought about having a baby on our own. I love to see you with little kids and I don't just want to see it when Susan is here."  
Jim: "You're cute… I bet we'll have fun making our own baby…" he smiled playfully.  
Melinda: "I guess we will." She laughed.  
Then Jim came closer to her and kissed her passionately. Then he kissed her neck wildly. She kissed him, too. Then he pushed her against the wall and they started to touch each other everywhere. It was an intense moment when suddenly the phone rang.  
Jim: "Don't pick it up…"  
Melinda: "I never thought about it… Not since we have an answering machine."  
Jim: "Good."  
Then they kissed each other again and sunk to the ground. There they were making out. Melinda was on top of him. She felt as he got hard and she got wet. It happened at the same moment. Melinda put her hands under his shirt and he placed his on her butt and pressed her against him. Then Melinda pulled off his shirt and he put her dress a bit up. Suddenly everything went really fast and they both were naked. They rolled around so that Jim was on top of Melinda now. Jim made a tail of kisses down to her center and started to play with his tongue at her clit.  
Melinda: "O…M…G…J-Jimmmmmm… Whaaaaaaaat…. Are y-you… D-d-doing…. T-t-t-to meeeeeee??" she moaned and groaned.  
He didn't say anything but made his way back to her mouth. Then he touched her and started to rub his fingers between her legs. Melinda played with his thingy.  
They were both moaning and groaning in pleasure. Then he put his fingers away and she, too. Jim entered her softly but determining. Melinda let out an extra loud moan and he responded with an even louder one. They didn't care that they still were in the middle of the living-room. Jim moved in Melinda. At first soft and slowly but then hard and fast. They conformed their movements.

**Thanks for reading… Please REVIEW!!!! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

40 minutes later Melinda and Jim were laying on the floor in each other's arms.  
Melinda and Jim: "That was the best thing I ever experienced in my entire life…" they smiled at each other.  
Melinda: "I love you." She kissed him passionately.  
Jim: "I love you, too." He paused. "Did you notice that we still are at the living-room?"  
Melinda: "Ouh… No… Did you?"  
Jim: "Not until now."  
Melinda: "I wouldn't have noticed it if you haven't told me.  
Jim: "You're cute, honey."  
Melinda: "And you're the best boyfr-… Fiancée I could ever have dreamt of."  
Jim just leaned down and kissed her head. Melinda turned her head so that their lips could meet again. They were kissing passionately and started to touch each other again. Then the dogs came running to them. They jumped on Melinda and Jim because they wanted to go for a walk.  
Jim: "Not now…"  
Melinda: "They love to disturb us, don't they?"  
Jim: "Yes, they do."  
Melinda: "You know what? Let's get dressed and go out. Then we'll have the whole night for each other."  
Jim: "Okay."  
Then they got up and got dressed. After they got ready they went out to the park. They were holding hands the whole time.  
Jim: "This is where it started… Where I found you…"  
Melinda: "Yeah." She said softly. "And I still can't believe that I was so mean to you…"  
Jim: "Don't think about it anymore. I guess you were having a bad day, right?!"  
Melinda: "Yeah… Kyle had called before I saw you with Bella…"  
Jim: "Who's Kyle?"  
Melinda: "Did I never tell you about him?"  
Jim: "No, you didn't…"  
Melinda: "Do you really want to know it today?"  
Jim: "Yes… Why not?"  
Melinda: "God… I can't imagine that I didn't tell you about him until now… Kyle was my ex-boyfriend. He always hit me and told me what to do and stuff."  
Jim: "WHAT???" he asked shocked.  
Melinda: "Calm down…"  
Jim: "Honey, I can't calm down… You just told me that you were abused."  
Melinda: "Yeah, but I'm away from him now. Andrea, a friend of mine, helped me and called the police when he was about to beat me up again. He was taken away for good. But the day we first met he called me from prison and told me that he wanted revenge when he'd be back out." She looked to the ground.  
Jim: "OMG, Melinda… Why didn't you tell me?"  
Melinda: "I didn't want to burden you with it." She said a bit embarrassed.  
Jim: "You're no burden for me… You're the most important thing in my life. I want to help you. Just tell me how."  
Melinda: "You're the most important thing in my life, too. It was such a hard time for me. I couldn't walk out on him because he threatened me all the time. He told me that he'd kill me if I did. Getting him to prison was the only thing I could do to defend myself. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it…" she nearly whispered.  
Jim: "Babe, it's okay… It explains a lot. Come here." He hugged her tightly. "I am sorry for everything you had to go through…"  
Melinda: "Could we please change the subject? I don't want to talk about it now. This is supposed to be our day and I don't want him to be between us."  
Jim: "Sure." He said softly.  
Melinda: "Thank you. I love you so much."  
Jim: "I love you, too." He kissed her head.  
Melinda: "Can we let the dogs off the leaches? Then we'd have some minutes for ourselves?"  
Jim: "Sure I wanted to offer you the same."  
Melinda smiled at him. Then they let the dogs off the leashes. They ran away and Jim sat down on a bench and made Melinda sit on his lap.  
Jim: "Did you notice that we still don't know each other's friends?"  
Melinda: "What? Gosh… You have to meet Andrea… You would love her. She's so amazing!"  
Jim: "Well, maybe I'll get engaged to her then?" he said in a faked serious voice.  
Melinda: "No way… You can't lea-"  
Jim: "Honey, I was kidding…" he interrupted her. "I'd never leave you. I love you too much for leaving you!"  
Melinda: "You're so mean!" she said in a faked sad voice now.  
Jim: "Don't be sad, honey."  
Melinda: "Now I was kidding." She smiled at him.  
They just sat there giggling and kissing the whole time. Then the dogs came back and they went back home.

The next morning Jim woke up and saw that Melinda was laying on top on him. He smiled and smelled her hair. He didn't want to move because he enjoyed being so close to her. Jim put his arms around her really tight. By that Melinda woke up and looked up to him.  
Melinda: "Good morning, sweetheart."  
Jim: "Good morning, babe. How did you sleep?" they kissed each other.  
Melinda: "I had the best dream…" she smiled.  
Jim: "What was it about?"  
Melinda: "You proposed and then we had the best sex ever."  
Jim: "I have some news for you…"  
Melinda: "What news?" she asked curious.  
Jim: "It wasn't a dream." He smiled at her.  
Melinda: "It wasn't?" her eyes lit up.  
Jim: "Nope, it wasn't. That really happened!"  
Melinda: "God, I love you. You really make me happy!"  
Jim: "I love you, too."  
They shared another passionate kiss and touched each other. They were getting wilder and wilder and pulled away each other's clothes. Then Melinda pulled back.  
Jim: "What's wrong?"  
Melinda: "I don't know… I'm not in the mood for this right now… Sorry."  
Jim: "It's okay."  
Melinda: "Really?"  
Jim: "Sure. I want you to be comfortable with it, too. And if you aren't in the mood for it I don't want to pressure you into it. It's better if you tell me what you want or not want. I couldn't live with the fact that I'd done something to you and wouldn't want it."  
Melinda: "You're sweet."  
Jim: "You're sweeter."  
Melinda: "And you're the sweetest!"  
Jim: "Okay. I guess we won't find an agreement."  
Melinda: "Yeah, I think so…"  
Jim: "So what do you want to do now?"  
Melinda: "Well, I don't want to have sex now but that doesn't mean that we can't make out…" she said playfully.  
Jim: "Okay… But tell me if I'm going too far, okay?"  
Melinda: "I will."  
Jim: "Okay."  
They kissed each other again and made out.

2 hours later Melinda went to the kitchen and made coffee. Suddenly two warm arms surrounded her stomach. She turned around with a shocked look on her face.  
Melinda: "God, Jim you scared me."  
Jim: "I'm sorry, honey."  
Melinda: "It's okay." She kissed him softly.  
Jim: "Okay."  
Melinda: "I'm gonna take a shower… Wanna come with me?"  
Jim: "Are you really asking me this?"  
Melinda: "Yeah."  
Jim: "Of course I'm coming with you!"  
They went to the bathroom and threw their cloths all over the floor. Then they went in, closed the door and took a shower together.

After the shower Melinda and Jim took the dogs and went to their car. They decided to pick up Beth and bring her and Susan to Faith so their mothers could finally meet. Melinda and Jim decided to tell them about their engagement but not about their baby plans. Beth was a bit surprised when they told her that they would drive to Faith but she agreed. When they arrived they walked up to the front door and knocked. Faith opened the door and was surprised, too, but she let them in.  
Jim: "Mom… That's Beth, Melinda's mother."  
Melinda: "And mom… That's Faith, Jim's mother."  
The ladies shook hands. They liked each other from the beginning. All of them went to the living room and sat down there. Little Susan was sleeping in Jim's arms.  
Melinda: "We have to tell you guys something…" she started to explain after half an hour.  
Faith and Beth: "You're pregnant!" they said all excited.  
Melinda and Jim laughed.  
Melinda: "No, I'm not… Pregnant. I don't know if you know it… But yesterday was our anniversary…"  
Jim: "I proposed and she said "yes"… This means that we're engaged now."  
Beth: "That's great. Congratulations!"  
Faith: "I'm so happy for you. Congrats!"  
Both mothers hugged Melinda and Jim.  
They stayed there for some more hours but then they had to go back because Susan had to go to bed.

10 months later Melinda and Jim got married. They had a big celebration with all of their friends. Melinda and Jim couldn't go on a honeymoon because they didn't have the money for it. Beth and Faith thought it would be a scandal that they would stay at home. They met each other some time in order to plan a surprise for them. Now they went over to Melinda and Jim who were sitting at the table.  
Beth and Faith: "Congratulations!!!"  
Beth: "We don't like the fact that you won't go on a honeymoon…"  
Faith: "That's why we booked you a flight to Hawaii for two weeks…"  
Melinda and Jim looked at each other in disbelieve.  
Beth: "And don't worry about Edward and Bella. We'll take care of them."  
Jim and Melinda looked to them in disbelieve.  
Melinda and Jim: "OMG… Thank you so much!" they hugged their mothers.  
After the celebration Melinda and Jim went back to their apartment and packed their stuff. Then they brought the dogs to Beth who would take them for one week.

Then they drove to the airport, checked in and sat down at the waiting hall.  
Melinda: "God… I can't believe that they did that. We'll have our first vacation… And it's our HONEYMOON!!!!" she smiled at him.  
Jim: "I know… I can't believe it… But there's so much I can't believe… For example that you're Mrs. Clancy now!"  
Melinda: "I love that name… Jim and Melinda Clancy. But I love you more!" she kissed him.  
Jim: "I love you, too!" he kissed her deeply.  
Melinda: "This is gonna be the best time ever!"  
Jim: "I know… But it would be even better if we weren't alone…" he said playfully.  
Melinda: "Yeah… But we now have two whole weeks to change that!"  
Jim: "Ouh… Right. And there won't be any dogs…"  
Melinda: "Yes…" she whispered against his lips and then kissed him.  
The flight of Melinda and Jim was called out and they went to their plane.

3 hours later they arrived at Hawaii. They got their luggage and drove to their hotel with a taxi.  
Jim: "OMG… It's sooooo beautiful here."  
Melinda: "It definitely is!"  
Jim: "But you're more beautiful…"  
Melinda: "Come on… You know that it's not true!"  
Jim: "Honey, did I ever lie to you?"  
Melinda: "No…"  
Jim: "You see. And that's the total truth again!"  
Melinda: "Thank you." They kissed each other again.  
Jim: "Let's go to the reception."  
Melinda: "Okay."  
They walked hand in hand to the reception and got their room. Then they went up to it. They had the "President Suite". It was so beautiful. Melinda and Jim unpacked their bags and changed their clothes to bikini and trunks and then went down to the beach.  
Jim: "God… I love our mothers!"  
Melinda: "Me, too! They just are awesome…"  
Jim: "They really are."  
Melinda: "Do you want to come into the water with me?"  
Jim: "I do." He said formal.  
Melinda: "Honey, we have this part behind us."  
Jim: "I know… But I love to remember it… You looked so damn pretty. Everything was just perfect." He stood up and took her hand.  
Melinda: "It really was." They walked to the water until they stood with their feet in it. "Gosh… It's cold… I don't want to go in there anymore."  
Jim: "Why not?"  
Melinda: "Because it's so cold."  
Jim: "I have an idea." He lifted her up and walked in the water.  
Melinda: "I'm gonna get divorced if you'll throw me in!" she joked.  
Jim: "I won't throw you in." he said and then he let himself fall into the water still holding Melinda in his arms.  
When Melinda emerged from the water she threw a faked mad glace to Jim.  
Jim: "Honey, I just wanted to joke!" he apologized.  
Melinda: "But it wasn't funny. I told you NOT to do it!" she said madly.  
Jim: "Come on… Babe… Please don't be mad at me." He emerged out of the water and wanted to hug her but she turned away.  
Melinda: "You're gonna pay for this." She said and went away.  
Jim was confused while Melinda smiled. He couldn't see her face. She hoped that he'd follow her and he did so. Melinda went up to their room.  
Jim: "Babe, what are you doing?"  
Melinda: "I'm gonna go back home and get divorced."  
Jim: "WHAT??? Why? I was just joking! Please don't throw everything we have away. I love you so much." He nearly cried.  
Suddenly Melinda turned around with a big smile on her face. Jim was confused.  
Melinda: "I love you, too…"  
Jim: "So you're staying?" he asked shyly.  
Melinda: "I never planned on leaving. But you're gonna pay for what you did." She said playfully.  
Jim: "But I don't have anything I could pay with."  
Melinda: "Well, I'd have an idea. Your body really is worth a ton!"  
Jim: "You think so?"  
Melinda: "Yes." She smiled dirtily and went over to him.  
She hugged him and came closer to him. Their faces just were inches away. Jim covered her lips with his. They kissed each other lightly but the kiss got deeper and more passionate. Jim pushed Melinda against the wall. She touched him everywhere and he did the same to her. They moaned the whole time. Suddenly Melinda ran away.  
Jim: "What are you doing?" he asked her breathlessly.  
Melinda: "Playing a game with you." She said with a dirty smile on her face.  
Jim ran over to her and wanted to catch her but she ran away again. He followed her until he caught her. She turned around in his arms and kissed him hardly. Jim lifted her while they were still kissing. He walked over to the bed and let her down. Since they still wore their bathing clothes there wasn't much to pull off. They started to make out uncontrollably. Jim kissed a trail down to her belly and then further to her center. Melinda let out a really loud moan. And Jim answered with one which was even louder. Then he kissed her back on her mouth. Suddenly Melinda felt him entering her with his fingers.  
Melinda: "Ohhhhhh… Myyyyyyyy….. Gooooodddddd…. Jimmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" she groaned. "P-Please…. S-Stop teasing m-meeee…"  
Jim stopped what he did and entered her. She felt him lightly moving in her. It got faster and harder. They both moaned and groaned until they collapsed. They spent a hot and passionate night.

**Please REVIEW 3**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jim woke up and saw Melinda laying in his arms. Her head rested on his chest. He had an arm around her and stroked her back. By the feeling of him touching her she woke up and looked up at him.  
Jim: "Good morning my sweet, lovely, cute, beautiful wife." He kissed her forehead.  
Melinda: "Morning my hot and handsome husband." She smiled at him.  
They came closer to each other and shared a deep morning kiss.  
Jim: "So… What do you want to do now?"  
Melinda: "What about going downstairs for breakfast?"  
Jim: "Sounds good. But we have to get dressed before we go."  
Melinda: "I'd love to take a shower first." She said playfully and got up.  
Jim: "Is there room for me?"  
Melinda: "Let me think… " She answered and walked to the bathroom.  
Jim: "Come on, Melinda." He begged.  
Melinda: "Okay. I guess there is room for you."  
They smiled at each other. Jim got up and walked to the bathroom, too. Melinda was still dressed.  
Jim: "Why are you still dressed?"  
Melinda: "I changed my mind. I don't want to take a shower."  
Jim: "Don't do this to me. It's gonna be alone in there."  
Melinda: "But I'm not in the mood to take a shower."  
Jim walked over to her and kissed her hard. He pressed her against the wall. Melinda started to remove his boxers. Jim did the same to her nightgown. They were making out uncontrollably. Then they went into the shower…

One and a half hours later they were finally ready with their shower and walked out of the bathroom with just their bathrobes on. They changed their clothes and went downstairs in order to have breakfast. Luckily they could eat whenever they wanted. The hotel was offering a buffet the whole day. Melinda and Jim ate for another hour.  
Jim: "Now we got that covered… What do you want to do next?"  
Melinda: "I'd love to go to the beach."  
Jim: "Ouh… Still didn't get enough of me throwing you into the water?"  
Melinda: "Don't you dare throw me in again."  
Jim: "Why not? It was fun… But I liked your punishment more." He smiled dirtily.  
Melinda: "Come on, Jim. Grow up. Throwing someone in the water was funny when you were like sixteen…"  
Jim: "I know. But I kinda love to have you in my arms."  
Melinda: "That's okay. You can carry me but please don't throw me in?!"  
Jim: "Okay…"  
Melinda: "Let's go there. I need to get some color on my skin. I look like a white wall."  
Jim: "You don't."  
Melinda: "Sure I do… Let's don't fight about it now."  
Jim: "Okay. So you want to go in the water now?"  
Melinda: "Yes. Let's go in."  
They walked hand in hand into the water.

20 minutes later…  
Melinda: "Can we emerge? I'm freezing like hell."  
Jim: "Sure."  
They went out of the water and lay down on their towels.  
Jim: "Honey, are you alright?"  
Melinda: "Sure why shouldn't I be alright? I'm here in my honeymoon with you."  
Jim: "No, I don't mean it like this."  
Melinda: "How did you mean it then?" she wanted to know.  
Jim: "You're pale…"  
Melinda: "Yeah, because I need to get a tan!"  
Jim: "No, it's not that. It's different."  
Melinda: "But I'm alright. I swear, I'd tell you if anything wasn't… Maybe I'm pale because I'm hungry?!"  
Jim: "What do you want to eat?"  
Melinda: "Ice cream."  
Jim: "Okay. Which flavor?"  
Melinda: "Chocolate with mint sauce and caramel."  
Jim: "Urgh… You sure you want to eat this? It sounds disgusting!"  
Melinda: "Sure… For me it sounds really delicious." She looked at him.  
Jim: "Okay…" He got up and got the ice cream. "Here you go, honey."  
Melinda: "Thank you." She kissed him softly on his lips.  
Jim: "Sorry honey, but I had to try your ice cream and I have to tell you that it doesn't taste good at all."  
Melinda: "Really?" she tasted it. "No, it's delicious."  
Jim: "No way. That definitely tastes horrible."  
They both looked at each other. Suddenly something came in Melinda's mind.  
Melinda: "What day is it?"  
Jim: "It's Sunday. Why are you asking?" he wanted to know.

Melinda: "Because I was supposed to get my period more than one week ago but I didn't notice it because of the wedding and stuff… This means…"  
Jim: "That you could be pregnant." He ended her sentence.  
Melinda nodded her head and smiled at him.  
Melinda: "So we wouldn't be alone anymore." She smiled even more.  
Jim: "What are we going to do now?"  
Melinda: "I think we should drive to the city and get a test, don't you think?"  
Jim: "Sure. You want to go there now?"  
Melinda: "Yes… I want to know it now."  
Jim: "Let's go up to our room and get dressed then we can go to the city."  
Melinda: "Okay."  
They went up to their room.  
20 minutes later they were completely dressed and ready to go. They went hand in hand to the bus stop and then drove in the city. There they went in the first pharmacy and bought a home pregnancy test. Then they went shopping before they went back to their hotel.

When they came back Melinda and Jim got their key and went in their room.  
Melinda: "I'm scared to do it." She said quietly.  
Jim: "Why?"  
Melinda: "Because what if it's negative… What's wrong with me then?"  
Jim: "It won't be negative. We both know that you are pregnant and the test just will confirm it, okay?"  
Melinda: "Okay." She tried to smile. "So I'm gonna do it now."  
Jim: "You want me to come with you?"  
Melinda: "You really want to see me peeing on that thing?"  
Jim: "I just offered it. It's your decision."  
Melinda: "Well, I guess I'll do it alone and come out when I'm done, okay?"  
Jim: "Okay."  
They shared a long kiss because Melinda didn't want to let go.  
Jim: "Honey, we'll never know if you're pregnant when you keep doing this."  
Melinda: "I'm sorry."  
Jim: "Don't be. It's okay."  
They kissed one last time before Melinda went to the bathroom.

2 minutes later she came back with the test in her hands.  
Jim: "How do you feel?"  
Melinda: "I'm okay… Nervous but okay." She sat down next to him on the couch and put the test on the coffee table.  
Jim: "How long do we have to wait now?"  
Melinda: "About 10 minutes."  
Jim: "Are you excited?"  
Melinda: "Sure I am… And you?"  
Jim: "Me, too."  
They kissed each other tenderly. Melinda put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist.

10 minutes later…  
Melinda: "I guess the time is over."  
Jim: "Okay. You wanna look at it first?"  
Melinda: "Let's look together…"  
Jim: "Okay."  
Melinda took the test in her hands and turned it around so she and Jim could see the result.

**Mean cliffy :P ****Please REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEHEHEHEHE…. So I'll tell you what's happening ;)**

Melinda and Jim: "It's positive!" they smiled at each other.  
Jim: "Oh my god… Honey, you're making me the luckiest man on earth. God, I love you so much." He said overwhelmed.  
Melinda couldn't say anything. She just stared down at her stomach and put a hand on it. Jim put his over hers and looked deep in her eyes.  
Melinda: "Wow… That means that… A new life is right down there?!" she couldn't believe it. She was shocked and happy at the same time.  
Jim: "Yes. In there is our baby. Made by our love. The perfect match. I still can't believe that I found you! You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you." He kissed her tenderly and then kissed her stomach. "And I love you, too, baby."  
Melinda: "You're unbelievable." She smiled at him.  
Jim: "So what do you two want to do now? Going back to the beach?"  
Melinda: "I don't know what this little one wants to do but to speak for me…" she kissed him passionately and put her hand under his shirt.  
Jim: "I like your idea." He lifted her up and carried her to the bed while they were still kissing.  
They made out uncontrollably…

One hour later they were laying breathlessly in each others arms. Melinda's head rested on his shoulder while his arm was around her like he'd protect her and the baby from something.  
Melinda: "That was… Amazing!" she whispered.  
Jim: "It definitely was." He kissed her head.  
Melinda: "So what are we going to do now?" she wanted to know.  
Jim: "You really want to know?" he smiled at her.  
Melinda: "Sure why not?"  
Jim: "You know what? Stay here and I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I won't tell you what my idea is."  
Melinda: "Jim… Please tell me…" she looked at him with puppy eyes.  
Jim: "Don't even try. It won't work anyway. Just lie down here and relax."  
Melinda: "But I don't want to relax. I want to know what you're planning." She smiled at him.  
Jim: "But I won't tell you!" he left the room.  
Melinda was just laying on the bed and stroked her stomach.

10 minutes later Jim came back and lifted her. He carried her to the bathroom. When they entered the room Melinda gasped.  
Melinda: "Jim… This is so beautiful."  
The whole bathroom was decorated with candles and rose petals. Everything smelled like lavender.  
Jim: "Not as beautiful as you."  
Melinda: "Jim… I'm not beautiful."  
Jim: "Right you're not… You're drop dead gorgeous."  
Melinda didn't say anything but kissed him tenderly. Jim went over to the bathtub and let her slowly in. Melinda was still naked from before.  
Jim: "Is the water too hot for you?" he asked concerned.  
Melinda: "It's perfect, not too cold and not too hot."  
Jim: "Are you sure? Tell me if you need anything."  
Melinda: "Yes, I'm sure and I don't need anything but for you to come in with me." She held out her hands.  
Jim: "Okay, I'll come in. But I have to do something before." He said and left the room before Melinda could say anything.

A few minutes later he came back. He took off his boxers. Melinda sat up in the tub and Jim sat down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her when she lay back in his arms.  
Melinda: "Now I have everything I need." She smiled up at him. "I love you."  
Jim: "I love you, too."  
They looked each other deep in the eyes and shared a long and deep kiss.

2 hours later they were done with their bath. Jim carried Melinda to the bed and softly let her down there.  
Melinda: "Jim, I could have walked on my own." She said lovingly.  
Jim: "Your sweet small feet will have to carry enough when you're bigger." He smiled at her.  
Melinda: "So you really want to tell me that you want to leave me alone with my swollen feet then?" she said in a faked disappointed voice.  
Jim: "I won't let you alone then. I guess I won't be strong enough to carry you but you can have a foot massage whenever you want." He smiled at her. "And honey, you're a bad faker. I can tell that you're not disappointed."  
Melinda: "Okay, but it worked anyway."  
Jim: "I just knew what you wanted to hear." He came closer to her and kissed her gently.  
Melinda: "Sure."  
Jim: "You know what?"  
Melinda: "What?"  
Jim: "I have a surprise for you now."  
Melinda: "What is it?" she asked all excited.  
Jim: "I won't tell you. You have to trust me and put on this blindfold." He took a blindfold from his bag and handed it to her.  
Melinda: "Why?"  
Jim: "Because of the surprise. Come on, Mel, please."  
Melinda: "Okay. But don't you dare do anything like yesterday… You do and I'm gonna raise this kid alone!" she said in a serious voice but didn't mean it. She just wanted to threaten Jim.  
Jim: "I won't, I promise."  
Melinda: "I'll take your word." She put on her blindfold.  
Jim lifted her again and carried her bridal style out of the bedroom.  
Melinda: "But you know that you just have to carry me _in_ the room after the wedding?!"  
Jim: "Yes, I know it."  
Melinda had her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on his cheek. Jim carried her through the whole hotel out to the beach.  
Jim: "So here we are." He let Melinda down in the sand and made sure she stood safely. "You can take off your blindfold now." He slowly removed it from her.  
Melinda: "Wow… Jim… Did you?" she was speechless.  
Melinda put her hands around his waist.  
Jim: "Yes, I did." He smiled at her.  
The beach was decorated with candles which read 'I love you'. In the water was a little swimming isle. It was lit with candles, too. Melinda didn't know how to get to the isle without getting wet. Right as she wanted to ask Jim about it she spotted a boat.  
Melinda: "You're unbelievable." She smiled at him and kissed him passionately.  
Jim: "Madame, can I offer you a row to the isle?" he sincerely held out his hand and Melinda took it.  
Melinda: "Of course, sir." She answered.  
They both laughed and went over to the boat. Melinda and Jim got in it and Jim took rowed them over to the isle. There they got out of the boat.  
Melinda: "Wow… Swimming dinner?"  
Jim: "Sure. I hope you like pizza?!" he smiled at her because he knew that she loved it.  
Melinda: "Of course I do."  
They had dinner and then lay down next to each other. Jim held Melinda close as if he wanted to protect her and the baby.  
Melinda: "You know what we could do now?"  
Jim: "No, I have no idea."  
Melinda: "We could go swimming." She smiled at him dirtily.  
Jim: "But we're not wearing bathing clothes."  
Melinda: "Who needs bathing clothes? I was talking about swimming naked."  
Jim: "Uhh… I love this idea."  
They both took off their clothes and jumped into the water.

20 minutes later they got out of the water again.  
Melinda: "Now I'm really freezing…"  
Jim: "That doesn't sound good. Come here, honey." He wrapped a towel around her and held her close. "Better?"  
Melinda: "Yeah, as long as I'm with you everything is just perfect." She smiled at him like a little girl.  
Jim: "You're cute." He caressed her cheek with his hand while he held her with the other one. "Honey?"  
Melinda: "Yeah?" She whispered.  
Jim: "I think we should take care that you won't be freezing too often. I don't know if it's good for the baby and I don't want the two of you get hurt."  
Melinda: "Okay, we'll take care of it. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she changed the subject.  
Jim: "I don't know. On the one hand I want to know it but on the other not. What about you?"  
Melinda: "I don't know it either. I think renovating the baby's room would be much easier if we know but I'd really love not to know it."  
Jim: "You know what, you decide. I'll be okay with it." He offered.  
Melinda: "Okay… We'll wait."  
Jim: "So we'll wait."  
They shared a long, deep kiss.  
Jim: "Do you want to go back?"  
Melinda: "I'd love to stay here a bit longer but it's so freezing here now." She was lightly shaking.  
Jim: "Then we'll go back." He carried her into the boat and rowed them back to the beach.  
They walked hand in hand back to the hotel and into their room. Melinda and Jim took a quick shower together which wasn't quick at all.

**Please REVIEW 3**


	8. Chapter 8

After the shower they lay down on the bed and looked at each other.  
Melinda: "Jim, I love you and that will never change."  
Jim: "I love you, too, honey. I don't want to ever be away from you." He stroked her head.  
Melinda: "Then don't leave me." She said simply but seriously and placed her hand on his waist.  
Jim: "I won't. I promise you that I'll always be there for you and this baby and maybe all the other babies we'll have." He said playfully.  
Melinda: "Wait a minute… About how many kids are we talking about?"  
Jim: "I thought about four or five."  
Melinda: "What? You're kidding me aren't you?"  
Jim: "No, actually I'm serious about it."  
Melinda: "You really want four or five kids?"  
Jim: "Sure, why not?"  
Melinda: "That's gonna be a lot of work. Why don't we just concentrate on this one now before thinking about having more?"  
Jim: "Because I love to dream about our future."  
Melinda: "God, you're girly."  
Jim: "Why? Because I'm dreaming about the future?"  
Melinda: "Yes…" she turned around and snuggled up to Jim who stroked her stomach softly.  
Jim: "I don't think it's girly. Everyone can have dreams like this."  
Melinda: "Okay, I won't say anything."  
Jim: "Thanks."  
Suddenly Melinda's cell rang.  
Jim: "Don't pick it up. We're on our honeymoon."  
Melinda: "It could be important. I feel like there is something going on. I try to be fast, okay?" she got up and took the cell.  
Jim: "Okay."  
Melinda picked up and went to the bathroom.

10 minutes later Melinda came back with a serious expression on her face.  
Jim: "Honey, what's wrong?"  
Melinda: "That was my mom."  
Jim: "What did she say?" he was worried now.  
Melinda: "Something's wrong with Bella. She doesn't want to eat and she won't let anyone come near her. My mom went to the vet with her but she bit the vet." She nearly cried. Bella was like her baby.  
Jim got up and walked over to her and hugged her.  
Jim: "Hey, do you want to go back and look after Bella?" he offered.  
Melinda: "I don't know." She whispered.  
Jim: "Why?"  
Melinda: "I don't want to ruin our honeymoon but I also can't leave Bella alone. She's my baby…" she looked him sadly in the eyes.  
Jim: "You know what?"  
Melinda: "What?"  
Jim: "We'll go back to Grandview and if she is okay we come back here."  
Melinda: "But that's our honeymoon… I don't want it to end. Jim, I don't know what to do." She broke apart in his arms.  
Jim: "Shhh… It's okay. We had a good week till now." He lifted her and carried her to the bed. "It's okay if we go back earlier. Please calm down." He rubbed her back calmingly.  
Melinda: "I-I can't c-calm d-down…"  
Jim: "You have to. It's not good for you and the baby. You know what? You sleep a bit and I'll get everything ready so we can go back okay?"  
Melinda calmed down a bit.  
Melinda: "Okay."  
Jim: "I'll wait until you're sleeping and then I'll go."  
Melinda snuggled up to him and didn't need long to fall asleep. Jim got up and went out of the room. He walked to the reception and booked a flight back to New York City. Then he went back and packed their bags. After that he went to bed, too.

In the morning Melinda woke up because she was sick. She got up and ran to the bathroom. She didn't reach anything to throw up in because the way was too long. So she just got sick all over the floor. When she felt better she cleaned it up. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and terrified. She spun around and saw Jim standing there.  
Melinda: "God, Jim. You scared the hell out of me!"  
Jim: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."  
Melinda: "It's okay." She turned back around and wanted to clean up again.  
Jim: "What are you doing?"  
Melinda. "I had a little accident."  
Jim: "Meaning?"  
Melinda: "You don't want to know."  
Jim: "But I do want to know about it."  
Melinda: "I guess I had morning sickness but I wasn't fast enough. I just got sick here." She said a bit embarrassed.  
Jim: "Honey, it's okay. Just let the cleaning woman do it."  
Melinda: "I can't let a maid do that. That's disgusting."  
Jim: "I guess you have to."  
Melinda: "Why?"  
Jim: "Because our plane leaves in two hours and we need to go to the airport soon. We just have time to get ready and leave."  
Melinda: "Okay."  
Half an hour later they were ready. Melinda was about to take a bag when Jim saw it.  
Jim: "What are you doing?"  
Melinda: "I'm taking a bag in order to carry it."  
Jim: "You won't carry anything but your handbag. You're pregnant and not allowed to carry heavy stuff!"  
Melinda: "Fine." She sighed.  
They left the apartment and drove to the airport. There they checked in. The flight took 3 hours. Melinda was sleeping on Jim's shoulder and woke up sometimes because of sickness.

When they landed Jim woke up Melinda. They got their luggage and drove to Beth in order to pick up the dogs.  
Jim: "Honey, are you alright?" he asked her while he was driving.  
Melinda: "Not completely."  
Jim: "What's wrong?"  
Melinda: "Many things."  
Jim: "Tell me about it."  
Melinda: "What if something is really wrong with Bella?"  
Jim: "She's alright. Edward is with her. I guess he takes good care of her."  
Melinda: "I hope so… What are we telling my mom? Will we tell her about the baby?"  
Jim: "Do you want to tell her about your pregnancy now? Or do you want to keep it as our little secret for some more time?"  
Melinda: "I don't know… Maybe keeping it as a secret. I mean we wouldn't have told her about the pregnancy until we'd be back… So let's wait at least that long."  
Jim: "Okay. I totally agree with you."  
Melinda: "Good."  
They arrived and got out of the car.

Jim: "Are you ready?" he asked while they went up the porch.  
Melinda: "As ready as I will ever be."  
They rang the bells. Beth opened the door with Susan in her arms.  
Beth: "Hey guys, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Hawaii?!"  
Melinda and Jim: "Hey, we couldn't stay there when Bella wasn't alright."  
Beth: "Okay, come in."  
They hugged Beth and entered the house.  
Melinda: "Mom, where is Bella?"  
Beth: "She's in Susan's room with Edward. They lay down there a couple of minutes ago.  
Melinda: "Okay, thanks." She left the room.  
Jim: "I guess she wants to be alone with Bella now." He told Beth.  
Beth: "Yeah, I think so." Susan was crying in Beth's arms. "Awww… Baby, everything is alright… Shhh."  
Jim: "Give her to me."  
Beth: "Okay." She handed him Susan.  
Jim: "Heya, Susan. Do you want to fly around a bit?"  
Since the baby couldn't answer he turned her around and played plane with her. She started to laugh.  
Beth: "Wow, Jim, you're really good with kids. Maybe you and Melinda should start your very own family soon?!"  
Jim: "Maybe… Can you please take her again? I want to look after Mel and the dogs."  
Beth: "Sure and thanks for calming her."  
Jim: "It's okay." He left the room and went upstairs.

**Please REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile Melinda was upstairs in Susan's room. Bella was laying on the floor. Her head rested on Edward's back.  
Melinda: "Honey, what's wrong with you?" she went over to the dogs and stroked Bella.  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she felt like she'd need a really tight hug. Right in that moment she felt two strong, warm arms hugging her from behind.  
Jim: "Are you alright?" he asked her worried.  
Melinda: "I don't know." She turned around to him and looked at him sadly.  
Jim: "She's going to be fine. Believe me."  
Melinda: "I hope so. I can't lose her."  
Jim: "You won't, I promise."  
Melinda: "Can we please take the dogs and go home?"  
Jim: "Sure." He let go of her. "Come on guys, let's go home."  
The dogs got up and they all went downstairs.  
Beth: "Melinda, are you okay? Did you cry?"  
Melinda: "Yes, I'm fine. We'll go home now. See you soon. And thank you."  
Beth: "You're welcome." She hugged Melinda and then Jim.  
Jim: "Bye."  
They left and drove home. Melinda didn't say anything the whole time.

When they arrived at home Melinda just went into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Jim didn't know what to do. So he brought the bags to the bedroom. Edward was eating while Bella was laying on the floor. Melinda couldn't bear the sight of Bella and got up and went to the bedroom.  
Melinda: "Jim?" she asked silently.  
Jim: "Yeah?"  
Melinda: "I-I'm so s-scared…"  
Jim: "Because of Bella?"  
Melinda nodded her head.  
Jim: "Why don't we just go to the vet again?"  
Melinda: "Because she won't let anyone touch her."  
Jim: "You could stroke her before, couldn't you?"  
Melinda: "Yes, why?"  
Jim: "Maybe she just needed you to go to the vet with?!"  
Melinda: "I hope so. Can we please go there now?"  
Jim: "Sure."  
They got ready and took the dogs. Then they drove to the vet. There they waited for half an hour until Melinda was allowed to go in. Jim waited outside with Edward.  
Vet: "Hello, Miss Gordon." He shook her hand.  
Melinda: "Hello. Erm, it's not Gordon anymore." She said and played with her wedding ring.  
Vet: "Oh, congratulations. What's your name now?"  
Melinda: "Thanks, it's Clancy."  
Vet: "Okay, I'm gonna change your name in the files of Bella. What's wrong with her?"  
Melinda: "She doesn't eat and no one can touch her but me."  
Vet: "And you want to know what's wrong with her?"  
Melinda: "Yes."  
Vet: "Okay. Can you please put Bella on the examination table?"  
Melinda: "Sure." She lifted Bella and the doctor examined her.

20 minutes later she came back out of the vet's and went to Jim.  
Melinda: "Hey." She said softly and kissed him.  
Jim: "Hey. So what's wrong with her?"  
Melinda: "I guess you should sit down when I tell you." She pointed to a bench near them.  
Jim: "Okay."  
They went over to the bench. Jim sat down and pulled Melinda to him so that she was sitting on his lap.  
Jim: "Okay, I'm listening."  
Melinda: "The vet examined her…"  
Jim: "I thought so." He said jokingly.  
Melinda: "After the examination he told me that Bella would be…"  
Jim: "What? Come on, please tell me."  
Melinda: "She's pregnant."  
Jim: "She's pregnant?" he asked in disbelieve.  
Melinda: "Yes, so we won't get one baby but 5 or 6." She smiled at him.  
Jim: "Sounds perfect. My two ladies are pregnant at the same time."  
Melinda: "Hey, I thought I'd be your only woman?!"  
Jim: "You are… So her behavior was just to protect the babies?"  
Melinda: "Yep." She came closer to him.  
Jim: "That's so funny." He kissed her softly and put one of his hands on her stomach.  
Melinda: "It is. But we'll get her babies before our little one will be here."  
Jim: "Why?" he wanted to know.  
Melinda: "Because dogs are just pregnant for 58 days and not 9 months."  
Jim: "I didn't know that." He said astonished.  
Melinda: "Now you do."  
Jim: "So we can practice a bit before it's getting serious for us."  
Melinda: "You're too funny."  
Jim: "Sure I am."  
They looked each other deep in the eyes and didn't say anything but shared a tender kiss.  
Jim: "Are you happy now?"  
Melinda: "What do you mean?"  
Jim: "Because Bella's okay."  
Melinda: "Sure I am… But I'm happier because of you and our baby."  
Jim: "You're cute."  
Melinda: "I love you."  
Jim: "I love you, too."  
They got up and went back home.

Half an hour later they arrived at home. Bella and Edward immediately ran to the dining room.  
Melinda: "It's good to see her so happy." She said lost in thoughts.  
Jim: "Yes, it's good to see the persons you love so happy." He said to her.  
Melinda walked over to him and hugged him. Jim leaned down and kissed her passionately. He lifted her and carried her to the couch. There he lay down with her. They were touching each other wildly and pulled off each others shirts.

**Please REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the last chapter of the fic. Special thanks to Melissa who had the idea for the plot.**

40 minutes later they lay in each others arms. Melinda was dreaming about the future while Jim stroked her back. Her eyes were shut.  
Jim: "That was amazing." He said to her.  
Melinda: "It was." She said dreamy.  
Jim: "I have an idea."  
Melinda: "What?" Jim got up. "Stay…"  
Jim: "I will."  
Melinda: "What are you doing then?"  
Jim: "It's a surprise." He sat down beside her and she turned around in order to look at him. "You have to lie back down again."  
Melinda: "Why?"  
Jim: "You have to trust me."  
Melinda: "Okay." She lay back.  
Jim came closer to her and rubbed her back.  
Melinda: "Woho, that's good." She said.  
Jim: "I thought so." He smiled at her.  
He rubbed her back for half an hour until he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He lifted her and brought her to the bedroom. Then he went to the bathroom and got ready for bed.

In the middle of the night Melinda woke up because she was sick. She got up and ran to the bathroom where she threw up. Suddenly she noticed that she still was naked. She looked in the mirror and saw that she already had a little tiny belly. Melinda put on a nightgown and brushed her teeth before going to the living-room where the dogs were sleeping. She fed them and then went back to bed and snuggled up to Jim who held her close.  
The next morning Jim woke up and lightly stroked Melinda's back.  
Melinda: "Good morning." She murmured with closed eyes.  
Jim: "Morning, honey. Go back to sleep, I'll stay right here with you." He whispered to her.  
Melinda: "Okay." She murmured again and then fell back asleep.  
Jim kept stroking her back.

2 hours later Melinda woke up and saw Jim still laying in bed with her.  
Melinda: "Hey, did you really stay here with me the whole time?"  
Jim: "Sure, why not?" they shared a deep morning kiss.  
Melinda: "I thought it might be a bit boring for you. You could have gotten up when you noticed that I was back asleep."  
Jim: "I promised you to stay with you and I kept my word."  
Melinda: "Okay."  
Jim: "How did you get dressed anyway? When I carried you here you were naked…" he said playfully.  
Melinda: "I woke up last night… I guess you know why. Well, I noticed that I was naked and put on some clothes before I fed the dogs and went back to sleep." She explained.  
Jim: "You got sick again??? Poor honey."  
Melinda: "It's okay. I know what is making me sick. So it's okay. It's worth it." She smiled at him lovingly.  
Jim: "You're amazing. Everything you do… I can't find any words for it."  
She just had a big smile on her face.  
Melinda: "I love you and our baby. I can't wait to see him or her."  
Jim: "I love you two, too." he kissed her softly.  
Melinda: "You know what I noticed last night?"  
Jim: "No, what?"  
Melinda: "I already have a little belly."  
Jim: "Really?"  
Melinda: "Yes, wanna see?"  
Jim: "Sure."  
Melinda lifted her nightgown so Jim could see it.  
Jim: "Wow, that's amazing!"  
Melinda: "Yes, it is."  
Jim: "Can you already feel anything? Like him or her kicking you?"  
Melinda: "No, not yet. It's too early."  
Jim: "Okay."  
Melinda put her nightgown down again and placed her hands on her stomach. Jim did the same while they were kissing deeply.

More than a month later Melinda was very excited because the babies of Bella could come any minute. Melinda spent all the time near Bella. Her belly was bigger than before but not that big yet. Jim and Melinda had already told their mothers about the pregnancy. They both were very excited to become a grandmother. Now Bella lay down and whimpered.  
Melinda: "JIM…" she yelled excitedly.  
Jim: "What's wrong, honey?" he ran to her.  
Melinda: "I think the babies are coming."  
Jim: "What? Really? WOW"  
Melinda: "I'm so excited."  
Jim: "Me, too. Maybe we should let her do that alone…"  
Melinda: "I guess so. I wouldn't want anyone but you watching me giving birth, too." she got up.  
Jim: "Let's have lunch and then we can look after her, okay?"  
Melinda: "Okay."

About an hour later they were done with their lunch and looked after Bella.  
Melinda: "Oh my gosh… Jim, look at how beautiful they are." She looked at the four puppies and knelt down next to them.  
Jim: "They really are cute."  
Melinda had tears in her eyes.  
Jim: "What's wrong?"  
Melinda: "I don't know. That's just so emotional… I feel like I just gave birth."  
Jim: "They kinda are your babies… But you still have to wait some months until you really become a mother."  
Melinda: "I know." She grinned at him.  
Jim: "And then we're a little family. You, me and OUR baby. I can't believe how lucky I am. I never thought that I could ever feel something like this for anyone."  
Melinda: "Me neither."  
They shared a passionate kiss and then looked back at the puppies.  
Melinda: "We need to name them."  
Jim: "Okay. Do you want to stay with 'Twilight' names?"  
Melinda: "Sure, why not?"  
Jim: "Okay, but first we have to look at the sex of every puppy."  
They lifted one after the other and found out that it was two males and two females.  
Jim: "Do you want to name the boys and I the girls?"  
Melinda: "Okay. I'd love to call the boys Taylor and Robert." She smiled.  
Jim: "Sounds perfect… And for the girls Kristen and Alice."  
Melinda: "Love the names."  
Jim: "Me, too."  
Melinda: "Ouh…" she held her belly.  
Jim: "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked worried.  
Melinda: "Nothing. The little one is kicking me so hard that it makes me sick and dizzy. I guess I have to lie down a bit."  
Jim: "You want me to carry you and lie down with you?"  
Melinda: "You can lie down with me but I can walk on my own." She got up with shaking knees and nearly fell again.  
Jim: "I can see that." He smiled and carried her to the bedroom where they both lay down.  
Melinda's head rested on Jim's shoulder while he stroked her belly.  
Jim: "Maybe you should go and see a doctor…"  
Melinda: "Why? We just went to the gynecologist three days ago and she reassured us that everything would be okay. So there's no need to go there again."  
Jim: "I know but I hate to see you like this."  
Melinda: "Hey, I'm okay. Some women have to stay in bed the whole pregnancy. I can handle the dizziness. And as long as you're here nothing can happen to me and the baby."  
Jim: "Okay… But please promise me that you'll go there if it's getting worse."  
Melinda: "I promise."

A few months later Melinda woke up in the middle of the night because her water broke. She totally terrified because of it and woke up Jim. He drove her to the hospital. There she gave birth to a healthy little boy. They named him Aiden. Melinda and Aiden had to stay at the hospital for two days until they were allowed home. Everyone was just excited about the baby. When Beth and Faith had heard about the birth they immediately drove to the hospital in order to visit Melinda and Aiden. Aiden had Jim's eyes and hair but Melinda's nose and lips. When they arrived at home the whole apartment was decorated with balloons and roses. The puppies, Bella and Edward were sitting excitedly in front of the door with roses in their muzzles. Melinda carried Aiden while Jim carried her bag.  
Melinda: "Wow… Jim… I-I don't know… What to say…" she said amazed.  
Jim: "Welcome home." He said and kissed Melinda passionately and then Aiden's forehead.  
They walked inside. Jim brought Melinda's bag to the bedroom while Melinda sat down on the couch with Aiden. Then Jim came back to her and sat down next to her.  
Melinda: "That's your new home, baby. Nothing will ever happen to you. We'll take good care of you!"  
Jim: "We definitely will."  
Melinda: "He's so beautiful." She looked at Aiden.  
Jim: "He is… I can't believe that he's ours!"  
Melinda: "I love you so much, Jim."  
Jim: "I love you, too."  
They shared a long, deep and passionate kiss and then looked at Aiden again. They were so ready to start their new life as a family. Everything was just perfect. Melinda and Jim loved each other like the day they fell in love with each other and Aiden just completed the picture.

The end

**Thanks for reading… Please comment 3**


End file.
